User talk:Sheldon Frank
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Sheldon Frank page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Vector E. Cramp (talk) 20:19, July 28, 2015 (UTC) hi Sheldon Frank i wrote this remake backstory for ninjago and the sixtheen realms for the Ninjago remake topic. but seeing how you where not there for a while, i have desited to post it here too so that you can read it, and tell me what you think of it: In the beginning there was noting but an orb. An orb that contained a dark half and a light half. One day, this orb then cracked open releasing both sides which then created the known universe, and the darkness and light that remaind then formed two beings, the light formed the First Spinjitzu master, a being who represented: Light, Good and creations. The darkness however formed the Overlord, a being who represented: Darkness, evil and destruction. Both being existed in a sort of harmony, until the First Spinjitzu master then created a world, and in that world he then made a large land with beautiful landskape and creatures, but Overlord found this all repulsive and desited to destroy it all along with the First Spinjitzu master, so that he would not make another world, the Overlord then desited to make an army, but laking the power of creation, he just desited to twist, break and mutilate the creatures that the First Spinjitzu master had already created into his own monstrus creations. With his army, Overlord then began the first conflict in the world, though the First Spinjitzu master was in the end victorious. But the conflict had sadly made its mark on the Spinjitzu master’s land, so he then desited to tear it of the world and have it and the twisted creatures of Overlord’s first army be banished to a new realm, a realm that would be later named… The Cursed Realm. The Spinjitzu master however did not give up and instead began the construction of a new land and created many creatures there, but even this world ended up as a failure, because the creatures of this world began to worship the Spinjitzu master, and this ended up causing conflict in their land, so the Spinjitzu master whiped their memory of him, and sendt their land into a new realm, which would later be renamed by the creatures as Chima. The Spinjitzu master began to think of the events that had happend, and desited to make a new realm that could record the history of the different realms, so that he would not forget his own mistakes. After many creations and failed experiments in making lands with different creatures, and sentient beings, all of which had been sendt into different realms, he then desited to try an create humans that would be based on his appearance, after having created the land, he then made the humans, but before he could complete their creation. Overlord returned from the earth, having created a vast army of stone begining a new conflict, being forced to send his unfinished humans, he and his creations fought of Overlord and his stone army, in the end destroying Overlord’s physical form, and splintering the land into fragments, but once again the Spinjitzu master saw that the conflict had broken his creations, and his humans was broken, their bones being the only thing that remaind of them. He placed their bones on an island and sendt it to a new realm, one he wished for to be a place where their torment would end (not knowing that Overlord’s power had left them unable to die, thus they could never find rest, and would instead be forced to live as skeletons forever) the First Spinjitzu master tried to create humans again on the larger fragments of his shatterd land, and thus created his new humans, but not wanting them to worship him like the other ones had, he thus made himself human, so that he could walk on the earth with his creations. But eventualy he realised that there where stil parts of the land that had to be remade in order for his creations to thrive in it, so he then grabbed all of the elements in the universe, and created the elemental Forges, but because of his now human appearance, he now could not contain their powers, but instead desited to creat weapons that could aid him, using the weapons to harness the elemental powers, he was able to change the land into the land that would be called Ninjago. But there where still parts of Overlords energy that still remained on the different lands, and some of the humans where changed by this remains, changing them into creatures that would be called the Serpentine, blinded by their new powers, they began a new civilization, and became svorn enemies of the humans in the world. The first spinjitzu master thus realised that his world would need protectors to stop future conflicts in his world, thus he created the elemental masters, and gave them the power over the elements from the cosmos, and that only someone who where worthy of the powers would gain them. The First Spinjitzu master then thought that the elemental masters would need someone to lead them if he where to one day leave their world, so he used his last powers to create Garmadon and Wu, his two «sons», they would lead the elemental master if the day came where he would have to leave the world he had made, and that day came, some time after Garmadon was bitten by the last remaining spawn of Overlords first army, the snake that would be known as the Great Devourer, the First Spinjitzu master had to leave the world, though his creations belived he had «died», he had just returned to his form as a being of light, where he whent and if he might one day return is unknown. DarkHenrik (talk) 21:06, February 7, 2016 (UTC) Feedback Hi DarkHenrik; I'm glad you decided to share this backstory with me, even though I have been inactive from the wiki for several months. I can tell you spent a lot of time of this, and so I'll try to give you the best report I am capable of. To begin the feedback, this story has many great ideas that I never would have thought of myself. I like how it contains detailed information on wars before the stone army era, like how the Cursed Realm was formulated via the Overlord's twisted creatures. The backstories behind the other realms were also very creative. I paticularly like the one about the underworld, and how the Overlord caused the skeleton's immortality. This answers a question most people just take for granted in the world of Ninjago (myself included). Where the heck did those skeletons come from!? Other realms, like the Cursed Realm, have at least some vague backstory to which people can grasp to; but if the dead people of Ninjago go there, who in the world are those skeletons? So, I'm glad you adressed to that as well as to the other realms. And to top it off, those wars between the First Spinjitzu Master and the Overlord are epic! Keep up the good idea-making! As for critique, there are some aspects in this story that I mildly disagree with or have my own personal views on. First of all, although the story itself revolves around it nicely and is quite consistent, I don't really think the First Spinjitzu Master should be an all-powerful light force as he is described, but more of human like figure. Why I think this is mostly because of the reason Lloyd is called the Second Spinjitzu Master. If the First was really that omnipotent, I don't think Lloyd deserves his title of the Second, as he would literally be nothing compared to him. Branching off of that, having the First Spinjitzu Master create his sons (because he is omnipotent) is disagreeable. I sort of go with the idea that elemental powers are exclusively passed through bloodline, although there are some exceptions to that too (as in Zane's case). That's pretty much all I have for critique, the rest of it is great. This reminds me of a Ninjago timeline backstory I made up. Although I never got around to posting it on my blog, I could get to it soon enough. And then perhaps we could both collaberate our ideas here into a super-mega Ninjago backstory. Tell me what think of that. Sheldon Frank (talk) 23:11, February 11, 2016 (UTC)